Affection
by skullster300
Summary: Robin becomes prey to one of Beast Boy's pranks, and ends up in Raven's mind. Before she can get him out though, he runs into Affection. Later, he has a talk with her, and finds she has been up to something bad... RobinXRaven/ RavenXRobin


Robin sat up, panting from a nightmare. Well, Raven's nightmare. "What..." He got up and checked his calender. Oh, no. April first. Might as well be Beast Boy's birthday the way he celebrated it. Slipping on his uniform, Robin walked out of his room to come face-to-face with Raven.

"Um... Sorry about-"

"It's fine, Rae. Not your fault." He stepped around her and headed towards the elevator. He didn't realize until the doors had closed that Raven had refused to look him in the eye. Weird. She was also wearing her hood, when she usually let it fall around him. Robin thought about this, troubled. Rae had been growing more and more distant from the team in the years since the whole, 'End of the world' thing. She didn't eat with them anymore, or even come out to watch movies. All she did with them now, was fight when the time came. But even that she did from a distance, only firing when desparatly needed. Robin was going to have to speak with her later.

Robin was hungry, and headed for the refrigerator. The door was halfway open when Beast Boy jumped from behind the couch, shouting. "Wait!" But it was too late. Inside the fridge, at eye level, was Raven's mirror. Oh, spit.

* * *

><p>Raven hid in her room, away from BB and his jokes. Away from Cyborg and his protectiveness. Away from Starefire and her perkiness. Away from Robin and his... His... She wouldn't think about the impossibility. She opened one of her books, and began to study. Suddenly, she sensed a disturbance. Raven crossed her legs and chanted, sinking into the depths of her own mind.<p>

* * *

><p>"I swear BB! When I get outa here, you're gonna-" Robin stopped mid-threat and glanced up. Sheesh, Rae's head needed a makeover. Just then, she popped up out of the ground, giggling. "Um, Rae?" She laughed.<p>

"It was Beast Boy, wasn't it?" Robin chuckled. So this was the happy Raven BB and Cy had told him about. He nodded, which made Happy-Rae laugh even more. "So, let me guess. You want out?"

"Yeah, um... Raven"

"Okay! Follow me!" The Boy Wonder trailed behind the skipping girl in pink.

"We are so dead."

"No way, Grass Stain! It was YOUR idea! I ain't takin' the blame, too!" BB groaned.

"Aw, come on!"

"Raven?" Robin called out. Happy-Rae had long disapeared.

"Over here..." He could barely here the timid voice... Timid... Crap. "This way... Sorry I left you..." Here we go.

Raven was furiouse. "What do you mean, you LEFT him?"

"Calm down! Timid went and got 'im!" Raven shook her head at herself.

"And?"

"Affection is waiting at the end to help him out." Raven fummed.

"AFFECTION? Wait, Affection? Oh, spit!"

* * *

><p>"Here... Affection is on... The other side of that hill..." Robin nodded to the small figure of Raven.<p>

"Thanks."

"Sorry..." He rolled his eyes.

As he reached the bottom of the hill on the other side, he noticed her. This Raven had long, flowing hair and was wearing a light violet cloak. He kicked a rock accidentaly, and she turned around.

"Robin!" She ran up to him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him smack on the lips. Robin was too stunned to do anything.

"Affection!" The girl released him and looked up to her real self.

"What did I do?" She asked innocently. The emotion disapeared and Raven hovered down to Robin.

"God, I am so sorry! Are you okay? She didn't freak you out too much? Who am I kidding? I am so, so, so-" She was cut off when Robin placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It's fine Rae. Really." She nodded.

"Let's get you out of here..." She got quiet.

"Wait, not before we talk."

"What is there to talk about?"

"Take your hood down."

"But-"

"That's an order, Rae." She mummbled something before pulling it down. Robin had to clench his jaw to keep from gasping. Raven had dark, dark circles under her eyes, her cheeks were red, and her hair was slightly longer. She was twitching, and looked about ready to colapse. "Jesus Rae! What have you been doing?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." She pulled her hood back up to conceal her face. Robin pulled off his glove and pressed his palm to her cheek, and before she could jerk back, he grabbed her shouler with his other hand. "Hey!"

"Raven, you're burning up! What are you doing?" She squirmed.

"Nothing! I told you, I'm fine!"

"Liar. I'm not stupid. I know you better. Your hiding something from me, and somehow you're putting up a barrier for our connection."

"Not true!"

"You don't want me in your head. Why?"

"Stop... Talking!" She hunched over herself. "Only a dream... All in my mind... Not here..."

"I am here, Rae. Whether you like it or not!"

"STOP! STOP IT!" She suddenly screamed at him.

"Look at me."

"No, no, no, no..."

"Look at me, Rae. Look." Raven couldn't help herself. She glanced up, meeting Robin's masked eyes. "What is wrong?" She pushed away from him, and used her powers to shove him through the portal.

* * *

><p>Robin fell out of the mirror, which had been placed by Raven's door. "Dang it..." He mummbled. Before finishing with Raven, Robin wanted to give Beast Boya piece of his mind.<p>

He walked in on BB and Cyborg playing video games. After yelling at the green teen, Robin turned to Cy.

"What was with her emotions? They all acted diffrent from the way Rae acts..."

"Well, her emotions are diffrent parts of her, either recessive or dominant. Only a few blended up make the Raven she shows us, but if you took one emotion, and made it most dominant, that's how she would act."

"Like- If the happy one was most dominant, she would act like the happy emotion I saw?" Cyborg nodded. "Or maybe... I don't know, Affection?" Robin could still feel the tingle he had gotten whe she had kissed him.

"Wait, you saw affection?" BB said, dropping in. "There was no affection when we went!" Robin shrugged.

"It probably showed up when she fell in love with- uh..." They all fell silent as they remembered how heartbroken Raven had been after she realized who Malchior really was. Robin rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm going to go check on her."

* * *

><p>Raven was sitting on her bed when Robin swung in the balcony. "Hey! Get out!"<p>

"Not till you tell me what's bothering you." He walked up and stood only inches away. She noticed he had grown much taller, so he was a good four inches higher.

"Nothing is bothering me. Out."

"What's this?" He picked up the book that was opened on her bed. It read, 'Charos' which meant 'Death Bringer' in Greek. "What kind of reading book is this? Wait- this is a spell book... Not one for killing opponents but-" He looked up at Raven to see her looking away guiltily through her hood. "You better not be planning on-"

"I already tried!" She shouted, cutting him off. "Multiple times! My powers protect me too well, but I tried!" Robin stepped back to her and gripped her shoulders.

"Why Rae, why?" He whispered, concern overtaking his face.

"Because the girl who tried to destroy the world-and all life as we know it- doesn't deserve to live!" She ignored his expression.

"How could you even think that?"

"Because it's true!" Robin shook his head, gripping her shoulders tighter.

"Do you even know how much you men to m- us?" He asked.

"You all would be fine without me! You would all age and forget about me!" She turned back to face Robin. Tears were streaming down her face. "Beast Boy and Cyborg would still hang out all the time, this team would save lives daily, and you and Starefire would probably get married and-" She was cut off as her lips were pressed against her team leader's. She gave in immediatly. One of his hands reached the back of her neck, and the other the small of her back, pressing her closer to him. She twisted and knotted her fingers in the back of his black hair. A faint moan escaped his lips, causing a chill to go through her. He moved from her mouth toher jaw, then neck, and back up. She didn't realize when or how, but they had somehow gotten so that they were on her bed, with her on top. Their lips met, broke appart, and met again. Suddenly, Raven was aware of what was happening. She pushed off of him and hovered to the other side of the bed, her back to him. "Stop it! You can't do that kind of thing to me."

"Why?" Robin was breathless. Rae pulled her knees to her chest.

"Because you're only doing that so I won't kill myself. You can't try and fool me like that." She whispered.

"Raven, I wasn't faking!" She shook her head, back still to him. "Rae, I lo-"

"Don't! Don't say it!" Raven stood and held her head between her hands.

"Rae, I love you!"

"No, no you don't! You're lying! You love Starefire, not me! No, no, no, no, no..." Robin stood and walked over to where she was stanig and wrapped his arms around the young woman, tightly. She struggled but he held on.

"I refuse to let you go. Ever." She began to cry again.

"L-liar..." She whispered between sobs. He shook his head and put one hand gently on the back of her head.

"Sh, it's okay. I'm here. Sh, it's alright." He whispered softly into her ear.

"I'm a monster..." She mumbled, barely audible.

"No, you're Raven. The girl who saved the world all on her own. The girl who has more hope than anyone I've ever known. The girl who is unstoppable. The girl who never gives up. The girl who turned Hell on Earth back to reality. The girl who was my motivation. The girl I fell in love with..." Her sobs had calmed and tears silently streaked down her face, which was pressed into his chest. After a few moments, she turned her face up and pulled away so she could look him in the eye. He knew what she was doing. Searching his emotions. While she did so, he raised his hand and held her jaw, tracing it with his thumb. When he looked into her eyes, something had sparked in them. Robin bent down slowly, his lips brushing hers lightly. Their eyes met again as their foreheads touched and their breath mixed. She moved foreward cautiously, and then her lips met his. Raven's hands slowly slid up his chest to wrap around his face. They parted and met again. He wrapped his arms tenderly around her waist, closing the space between them. The two only parted after needing breath.

"You... You really..." She stuttered. Robin nodded, brushing a stray piece of hair out of her face.

"I love you, Rae. I really do, and I'm never letting go. Ever." They once again closed the space between them. He played with a strand of her hair as they slowly resumed their previouse position on the bed.

_'So this is what it feels like, to be loved?'_ Rave thought. The emotion of Affection responded._ 'Yes. It's the most beautiful feeling in the world, to love and be loved back.'_ Raven would never admit it, but she agreed. It felt amazing.


End file.
